


The missing book - extract of smut scenes only

by calliope_cp



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Coming Out, F/M, First Times, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multilingual Character(s), Post BoO, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre toa, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Showers, Spoilers, Suggestive Themes, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7235776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calliope_cp/pseuds/calliope_cp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, this is not a new work but just an extract (as the title says). I know some people prefer to read just those scenes containing the 'get down and dirty' stuff. Even if this isn't always down and lesser dirty, I'll post it ;-)</p><p>I'm really not that good at explicit writing, so it's just the mature rating. Still, I hope you'll enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jiper - At the stream

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters and their background stories. They belong to Rick Riordan. I just want to write my ideas of the characters' development. I know, they are really young, especially Nico and Will, but having to cope with war and PTSD and such things makes you grow up faster. So, I thought the characters should sound more adult.

Piper felt her unease grow steadily. With the Romans gone and the burials officiated, there was only reconstruction and grieving left to be done. Of course, it filled her days, shattered and busied her, but there was something else. The tension that had built within her since the day their journey to defeat Gaea had started (or, to be more exact, since the day she had set foot in Camp Half-Blood) was absorbing her inside out. She felt like she was been filled with steam but had no valve to let it off. Soon she would burst, she felt sure of it.

She couldn’t perfectly fathom this feeling, but she remembered something she had read while researching for her father’s role as a war hero. The old stories had described their heroes as _eager with passion_ and _determined with strength_ as soon as they would leave the battlefield. She had never before felt much of a warrior; but the moment when all the anticipation and terror left her body, it seemed like a new side of her ascended: the Cherokee fighter.

She knew perfectly well that, in their matrifocal culture, the women were the householders, the children were theirs and the fathers didn’t play an important role aside from being hunters, at all. Technically, her heritage defined her as a predator when it came to physical relationships and the fact that her mother was the goddess of love, lust and desire didn’t help much, either. Unfortunately, her boyfriend was just the opposite: Always in control, a role model, a leader.

 _Maybe, just maybe, this has changed. The journey to Europe and everything we’ve been through has changed him – he isn’t so reserved anymore and he has learned to loosen up a bit_ , she thought. The night on Cabin one’s roof had proofed that he wasn’t too eager to follow the rules unquestionably. She hoped that this would apply _in this sphere,_ as well, otherwise she would have a serious problem sooner or later. 

That very afternoon, Jason took her for a walk into the forest “to catch a breath of fresh air”. She figured that he needed to get his head clear of all the images that were still haunting both of them – all of them, really. They walked for a while, just holding hands and enjoying each other’s company in silence until they reached a familiar spot. It was the stream where they had chased Buford the table together and faced the Maenads with Leo so long ago. Today, the spot was quiet and peaceful – only filled with painful memories. Piper bent down to touch the muddy ground and to hide her teary eyes.

Of course, her boyfriend saw it. He kneeled down beside her, completely disregarding the fact that his feet and knee were covered in mud, now. He moved his hand to her cheek and brushed the tears away.

“Don’t,” she said. “I think they’re adequate to the situation.”

“Probably. But I can’t stand to see you like this, Pipes. It breaks my heart whenever you’re sad.”, Jason admitted. “But I miss him, too. And I’m sad as well.”

She pulled him close and they kissed for a long time. When Piper attempted to deepen the kiss, she might have been a little too eager - before they knew, they fell head over heels into the mud. Covered in dirt, Jason looked even hotter, Piper thought when they found each other’s eyes, laughing.

Jason tried to help her up. “Maybe we should head back to Camp before one of us catches a cold.”

Piper pointed at the stream. “Jason, it’s summer. We’ve got 85 °F out here. Why don’t we get cleaned just here? It’ll be easier.”

Her boyfriend winced and started to shift from one foot to another. He seemed nervous. “I’m not sure that’s a good idea.” She saw him trying very hard not to look at anything else besides her eyes and she knew that, if there ever was a time and place, it was this!

So, she looked him deeply in the eye and forced every bit of her own arousal and want into her voice when she said “Are you afraid I might take advantage of the situation, Sparky?” in her most tempting tone.

The son of Jupiter looked like someone had energized him. He shivered, he trembled, he stuttered answering. “Just the other way round, I fear.”

She went own, sending more and more waves towards him “And do you think, Jason Grace, that I’d be a girl to let her boyfriend take advantage of the situation if she did not want him to do so?”

He trembled again. “ _Ahhh_ …what is this? Piper, please tell me that you’re doing this to me, otherwise we have a serious problem.”, Jason moaned.

“Do what to you, oh great son of Jupiter?”, she asked innocently, now concentrating on his lower body.

He clutched a fist of mud. “So… _hot_ …I feel like…I’m halfway to explode.”, he confessed breathlessly.

“Good. Then why don’t I help you with the other half?” She launched herself at him so they were landing in the soft bed of the river bank. He first tried to protest – they were dirty, they were wet and the scenario didn’t seem overly romantic to him, but for her this got as close to perfection as possible.

She reassured him. “Jason, please, I need this. I want you to fully be with me, make me whole - anchor me with the nature. It feels like a Cherokee thing; being together outside, getting covered with earth and feeling the spirits. Please?”, she still practically begged when he already seemed more than happy to comply.

There was no way to ever deny her something, Jason was sure of it. Even less in the state he was in. She started to undress herself quickly and he followed. Her words had triggered something in him and he stopped thinking all along. His muddy hand covered her body with nature, they turned over until they matched the river bank but it didn’t feel wrong or filthy at all. The soft texture of mud fitted her body perfectly and her moans grew louder the more she got covered by him. His lips held hers and his hands caressed every part of her body, strokes and kisses until she told him she was ready.

He stopped dead. “But, Piper, I don’t have a…” He sounded desperate, his groin throbbing.

“You don’t need to. I’ve got it covered, Sparky.”, she assured. “Please don’t make me wait for you any longer.”

He nodded but felt unsure how to implement their mutual need. He didn’t want them to sink in completely but if he’d try to lie her down she’d subside. Piper sensed his concern and decided that this would be her hunt, not his. She kissed his face hungrily and forced him to sit back. Stroking him with the one hand she wisely had left clean, she hovered just above him and balanced herself with the other hand on his shoulder. Their eyes locked and she just had to smile at the arousal and love and a little bit of fear she found in him. With another openmouthed kiss, she lowered on him. Even though it hurt and she felt a lot of discomfort (which he was to blame for, really, because she could not imagine this was average), she had never before felt so connected with anyone, with nature, with her spirits.

Jason moaned loudly when she managed to work through the pain and sank down on him completely. Her face had been buried in his neck so he would not see her initial hurt. Only when it had passed completely, she lifted to meet his eyes once more. His lips coaxed hers open again and their tongues met yet again, dancing around each other ever so softly. Piper guided his hands to her backside and squeezed in hope he’d understand. His strong arms lifted her up and moved her down again, causing both of them to break the peaceful silence of the clearing quite forcefully. Once they had found their rhythm, there was no stopping. She felt nothing else than him sliding in her, it was pure bliss – they were covered in dirt and mud and everything was so right. She felt him tense a little and knew it wouldn’t last any longer. Her hand moved downwards to the place her folds were connected and drew fast circles until a current ran through her whole body to take off every bit of anxiety or worry in a loud and desperate scream that was followed by his’.

When she managed her eyes to open, she registered that, all around them, beautiful little flowers had blossomed. Jason touched them in awe. “Seems like Nature did connect to you, Pipes. That was absolutely wonderful, d’you know that?”

She grinned. “Thanks – I feel so much better now. Sore, but better.”

His gaze fell downwards to her slightly bloody thighs. “Oh gods, Piper – I hurt you! I’m so so sorry, really, I shouldn’t have-“

She stopped him with a finger on his mouth right away. “Jason, calm down. I _wanted_ this, remember? I’ve wanted to do this for weeks now. Months, really.” Her boyfriend raised an eyebrow. “And it’s normal to bleed at the first time. But if it makes you feel better…” She reached into her bag on the pile of clothes lying nearby and dug a piece of ambrosia out. Taking a bite, she gestured to the water.

“Come on, Sky Prince, we’re still covered in mud.” They climbed into the water and cleaned. Piper started washing the slick out of his hair while he tried to get rid of the dirt on his glasses. The daughter of Aphrodite felt the godly food heal her and suddenly the ache from before was replaced by a reheated throbbing. She didn’t know what to think of herself but decided not to care about it. Instead, her fingers danced downwards Jason’s ripped body and a bit further.

If he minded, he did not show. Only when her wet hand closed around him, he stopped cleaning his glasses and sighed. “Piper, are you - ” She nibbled his earlobe and hummed in confirmation. “Oh, gods, I can’t believe I’m so lucky.” He turned around to meet her lips and pulled her on his lap again. This time, however, it was his hand to make sure she would properly enjoy the act. Pure sensation connected the couple once more and Piper had to ask herself how she’d ever be able to live without this.

For the first time, since what felt forever, she did not suppress the urge to say something in Cherokee. She took his muddy hand in hers, kissed the knuckles and murmured: “Gvgeyu'i.“ Jason shivered at her words. “That sounds so beautiful, Pipes. What does it mean?”

“I love you.”, she simply stated.

“I love you, too.”


	2. Percabeth - Blistering hormones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the characters and their background stories. They belong to Rick Riordan. I just want to write my ideas of the characters' development. I know, they are really young, especially Nico and Will, but having to cope with war and PTSD and such things makes you grow up faster. So, I thought the characters should sound more adult.

The nights had always been tough. Nightmares, visions and vivid dreams were normal for demigods but after Tartarus, everything else seemed like a waltz in comparison. This evening, however, his thoughts were distracted. The bathroom was just nearby and Annabeth had decided that he should take a shower first (because he was faster – not needing time to dry himself et cetera) and then she would get ready for bed. So, now he was lying on the mattress, and his mother’s words had triggered something in his mind. After all, he was a nearly-seventeen-year-old boy with a stunningly beautiful girlfriend. No one could blame his hormones to blister. But he also knew that it wasn’t his timing that counted, but hers. They were both new to this and had neither had the time nor the opportunity to go further than caressing each other’s bodies while fully clothed.

On the other hand, no one could control his thoughts. Even if Annabeth would make him wait until college or marriage, his mind was still his and he could picture everything he wanted. He imagined her in the shower, naked, with wet hair and beads of water dripping everywhere over her body. He pictured how the water would slowly caress every inch of her skin, slowly dipping into all the hidden places and fondling her everywhere at once. His body reacted immediately to these not-so-innocent thoughts and while he kept picturing the water to touch Annabeth everywhere, he had to take care of himself before he would combust.

 

_Meanwhile in the shower_

Annabeth loved getting clean. Washing off the day’s sorrow and agitation always felt like exculpation. She had just started to shampoo her hair when something odd started. The water suddenly felt so soft and loving like a lover’s touch. Some drops started to vibrate around her nipples and others drew lines along her jaw line and her neck. Goosebumps appeared all over her body and she struggled to keep from moaning. It felt like invisible hands brushed along her waist and caressed her buttocks before another feeling aroused her even further. Hard streams of water were leaking between her legs, right over that little numb she knew all the girls were sensitive at, rubbing it, trickling along her folds and _somehow_ these little creeks seemed to enter her, touching her everywhere.

There was no time to think, to react, all she could do was try to stifle her moans and hold onto the slide bar so she would not collapse. The prickling feeling intensified up to the point where she found unable to endure it any longer. Her whole body tensed, spasm crossed her muscles and she had to bite on her hand so she wouldn’t scream from pleasure and relief.

She left the shower more relaxed than she had felt for a long time when the realization hit her – Percy had just done this. He would pay!

_~~~_

 

 _Annabeth takes the cleaning very seriously today_ , Percy thought, _it never took her so long_. But he didn’t complain, for he had needed the time to get rid of his own tension. It had been a real relief. Just the moment when this thought occurred, the door burst open and his very furious girlfriend entered the room.

“Perseus Jackson! Are you out of your mind? What were you thinking, torturing me like this and doing this to me while…this is un-acceptable!”, she blustered and tried to hit him on the head.

“Wait, what are you talking about? I didn’t do anything . whoa, calm down, Wise Girl! What happened?”, Percy took her wrists and wrapped her in a rear hug.

“What do you mean, _what happened_? I thought you were a gentleman all over and not some, some, hormone-driven moron…”, she scolded again. “To do that to me while showering, if your parents had heard this…” The daughter of Athena covered her blushed face in her hands. Realization deemed on her boyfriend and his face felt like someone had filled him with boiling water.

“Whoa, do you mean…oh. Oh. _Oh!_ ” He let her go and sat on the bed. “I didn’t think that would happen…I’m so sorry.” He didn’t meet her eyes and Annabeth started to understand that this _incident_ had been unintentional. “Does this mean you didn’t try to seduce me with the shower?”

“No, of course not…”

“But how did this happen anyway if you weren’t purposely… _oh_ …did you…” Her face was glowing as much as his.

“Please don’t say it. It’s embarrassing enough, really. I’m sorry, but, after what my mom said and after, well everything and you’re you, I mean, look at you, and then you in the shower and…I’m sorry. Please, don’t think I’m a pervert.” He finished his monologue in the smallest voice imaginable.

Annabeth wanted to stay mad. Or at least indignant. But the thought that Percy thought about her _in that way_ after all, that her body aroused him and he felt enamored to her physically and mentally made her head spin and her body ache again. In a sudden impulse, she sat on his lap and hugged him tightly.

“It’s ok, Seaweed Brain. It caught me by surprise, that’s all and I’m not mad about you having physical _needs_ and desires. I would be rather offended if you didn’t think of me this way, at all! And it’s not like I don’t think of you this way at times-“

His head perked up “Really? You do?”

“Of course I do, silly. We’ve been together for a while and we’re young – it’s only natural! But I’d like a little warning next time?”, she coaxed.

Percy’s smile was blinding. He seemed happy and agitated at the same time. “The next time? Like in, for real?”

“Now that I know what you are capable of, I don’t think I can abdicate this permanently.” She blushed again. It _had_ felt really nice.

He smirked mischievously. “It was good, then?”

“Yes, it was.”

“Did you, well, you know, -”

“Orgasm? Very much. I didn’t suspect you to be acquainted with all those spots.”

“Ah, well, you know me. I might have done some research…”

“Do I want to know?”

“I seriously doubt it.”

That night, their nightmares were kept at bay.


	3. Caleo - Calm down or you’ll go up in flames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the characters and their background stories. They belong to Rick Riordan. I just want to write my ideas of the characters' development. I know, they are really young, especially Nico and Will, but having to cope with war and PTSD and such things makes you grow up faster. So, I thought the characters should sound more adult.

“What did you do to him, woman? The man looks like a freakin’ model!”, Leo exclaimed when she was done.  
  
“Only a little healing combined with a power-regaining spell. He now has the height and looks he’d have under normal circumstances.”

The Latino complained. “These Big Three kids are messing up my mind. Why do they have to look like characters from a toothpaste-advertisement?”

“Come on, my hero. I think we’ll have to stay here for the night – he’s in desperate need of recovery and sleep.” They set up their tent a prepared everything for the night. When dinner was ready, Leo tried to shake their savior awake.

  
“I don’t think you’ll have any luck with that; children of the Underworld tend to be fast asleep for a long time.”, Calypso stated. “He’s in sort of a healing coma – we couldn’t wake him if we tried.”

“Oi? Couldn’t we?”, Leo mocked. “So, whatever noises we produced and no matter how messed-up his surroundings would become, sleeping beauty here wouldn’t flinch?” He winked.

Leo had always been flirting and messing up with girls. They usually just weren’t responsive to his nonsense. When Calypso’s eyes started to sparkle and she launched herself on him, he was indeed surprised. Sure, they had kissed more times than he could count since they had left her island (and it still released pachinko balls in his chest), but there had been neither time nor possibility to do more than that. Heck, he wouldn’t know how to get there, anyway. Or what to do, really.

Women, he’d heard as much in the orphanages, were complicated robots with, like, a million buttons and locks you’d have to pick and click before ANYTHING would work. In that moment, he had decided to wait for a detailed user’s manual or to just build his very own machinery for the social component in his life (kinky, but what are you gonna do?). So, now, after all the teasing and joking and kissing and staring, Calypso started to let her hands wander and that lower part of her seemed  randomly to rub that lower part of his’. And Leo did what every other overly hormonal 16-year-old guy would do when the irresistibly hot, experienced and beautiful love of his life made a move – he backed away. Yeah, he was totally chickening out, because he was an idiot!

Calypso, however, stopped his retreat. “Leo – what is it? Not ready yet?”

Why did he have to blush now? Or to still breathe?  “Yeah, no, I don’t know. Probably never.”, he added in a murmur.

The immortal girl’s eyes seemed to x-ray him. “I don’t understand. You are aroused. You are young and daring. Yet you are…sad? Why, my Leo?” 

“Come on, sunshine, we both know that you’re totally out of my league.”, Leo admitted. “And then this whole thing with experience and everything…”, now he was really out of words. How could he describe that was about to transform into a dull and wheezy mess as soon as she’d touch him?

Calypso put her arms around his neck and locked her eyes with his’. “Leo, I know I might have teased you about some things, but you don’t have any reason to feel inadequate with your appearance at all. And you do forget – you are my hero – the only one capable, bold and strong enough to come back to me. I, my hero, am out your league, I daresay.” With a kiss, she silenced his every try to object. She first caressed his cheek and let her fingers work their way downwards. When she reached under his tattered shirt, his skin tingled wherever she touched. _Calm down_ , he told himself. _Don’t get too excited or you’ll go up in flames._

She undressed. There was a tiny bubble rising in his chest and got stuck in his throat. He tried to swallow but it wouldn’t work. When she tossed her blouse and jeans away, he realized she wore lace. Red lace. He struggled not to faint on the spot. He knew his body was responding very positively to the sight, and a tiny voice bobbed from a really primal source, telling him that, _right now_ , there was no better thing in the world than her. “Wow.”, was all he said. “Just – Wow.”

She smiled at him, looking flattered.  “I might add”, she continued “that I like your inexperience. Many men have _really_ bad habits when it comes to women’s needs. In this case, however, I have a chance to prevent such a thing.” Her smile broadened and she took off the remains of his shirt. “I believe we can do without your clothes.” It was embarrassing, really, how much he started to shiver. He wanted to say something, break the tension.

But he was out of words. No tease, no mockery would chime in. Calypso smiled lovingly at his nervousness. “You really need to relax, Leo.”

“If I do, I might give you severe burnings, lady.”

“I remember having told you that I do have a little magic. Also, I am the daughter of a Titan. You won’t harm me, Leo.” She opened his belt and tossed down his jeans or what was left of them. His excitement was so visible at this point. His gasped as the small hand moved there. “Oh, this is bad.”, he exclaimed. “I’m so gonna embarrass myself.”

A melodic laugh followed. “Why don’t I help release a bit of the tension so that, after, you won’t have to fear to lose control too easily?” And the hand slipped in. “Oh gods, yes.”, he moaned and his hips started to move without control. This would be over fast, he knew. She had removed his clothing completely now and her hands were ceaseless – with fluid movements she managed to make him climax in less than a minute, so he estimated. Maybe two, if he was generous.

Out of breath and blushed, he eyed the mess he’d caused on them. She unceremoniously wiped it away with the remains of his clothes. “Sorry, sunshine. Quick doesn’t even describe it.”

“You’ve got nothing to apologize for. I feel fluttered, so to say.” They kissed a long time and she reached for his hands. “Are you in for a lesson?”

“I’ll be your personal striver, sunshine.”

She guided his hands upon her body and practically ordered him to strip her completely. He tried to map her body so he would be able to memorize the perfection – it was flawless. “Sunshine, you’re hot enough to melt Celestial bronze, you know that?” He started to kiss her all over, which caused Calypso to release happy sighs. When his lips and tongue found her center and she started to moan, Leo lifted her bridal style and carried her towards the bed to intensify his education.

In moments like these, his ADHD was very useful. He was able to let his hands admire her skin while his mouth concentrated on her vulva. He listened to her every noise and whenever Calypso’s respiration became ragged or the moaning increased, he registered and intensified his work. He was so caught up with what he did that he only realized her climax when she was nearly done. Such beautiful sounds, such an amazing shiver through her body and the sparkle in her eyes…

“I wish I could have taken a picture.”, he told her grinning. “I would donate it to all the hospitals – that sight could cure any disease, I bet.”

“It has at least cured your temporary indulgence.”, she countered and, indeed, someone was ready yet again.

“I’m 16, it’s supposed to work overtime!”

“In that case, my dear student, are you ready to work hard enough for your diploma?”

The next morning, his muscles were aching from the workout. That woman really knew how to provoke him to unexpected all-time highs when it came to workouts. It had been like magic, and yeah, maybe she had done some. He wouldn’t be able to tell, the gears and wires in his brains had been short-circuited. Who would have guessed that something could feel so intuitively good? They had joked and laughed and moaned and cried out together all night and nothing had felt too weird or embarrassing.

At some point, he really had caught fire but she just decided that it was time to take a shower anyways and they went on and on and on. For the record, the absolutely best part of it all had been afterwards, when they were in each other’s’ arms – exhausted but happy. Speaking of her arms, they were gone! He found them along with their owner in the kitchen.

“I’d say ‘Not bad for a first time’; only, that it wasn’t one time.”, she said in mocking praise.

Dang, he loved that woman. “Maybe that’s why I feel so drained and hungry. Learning can be so grueling.”

“Did you know that you have to do constant repetition for the knowledge to be preserved?”

He embraced her tightly and kissed her neck. “Thank the gods I have the strictest teacher.”


	4. Solangelo - Sweet agony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the characters and their background stories. They belong to Rick Riordan. I just want to write my ideas of the characters' development. I know, they are really young, especially Nico and Will, but having to cope with war and PTSD and such things makes you grow up faster. So, I thought the characters should sound more adult.

Nico and Will spent their evenings in Hades Cabin nearly on a daily basis now. Sometimes they would watch a movie or just hang around talking, but more times than not, their mouths were just too occupied to form words. Unfortunately, this put the Head of said Cabin into an accelerating state of physical distress. One night, Nico had to vocalize his sweet agony.

“Will, wait- please, stop.”, the young Italian whimpered when the son of Apollo nibbled his neck at a particularly sensitive spot. He was released immediately. “Sorry, Nico, I didn’t mean to push you too far.”, Will apologized. “You just have a real talent to get under my skin. Sorry again.”

“No, I didn’t mean – it’s not, well…ugh”, Nico stuttered. “It’s just, the tension. It’s too much, I feel so…, well...”

"...aroused?", Will coaxed. "That was kind of the point, you know."

"Yeah, but how does it ever stop? I mean, doesn't it ever reach a maximum or something?" Will stared at him for three solid beats.

“What do you mean? Of course it reaches…I mean, don’t you…know?”

“Know what?”, Nico asked, his insecurities erupting. “I mean, there were several mentions of...things…in the books Percy gave me but it was quite…fuzzy and I didn’t…well, it sounded…strange.”

Every warning bell in Will’s head was ringing. _SENSITIVE TOPIC! HANDLE WITH CARE!_ He took a breath before he asked carefully: “Nico, did you attend sex education classes in your last school?”

The son of Hades blushed deeply but seemed anxious to act unaffected. “I – well – in fascist Italy? They weren’t so eager to talk about things like that…and Westover Hall was a private military academy. We attended one class where they talked about some things between men and women and diseases; told us to use protection or better, to stay abstinent until marriage. It wasn’t too exciting, to be honest.”, he answered cautiously.

Will sighed. “Great. Abstinence and diseases. And of course no LGBT?”

“What’s that?”, Nico asked.

“Stands for ‘lesbian, gay, bisexual, and trans’. Everything apart from strict heterosexuality.”, Will explained. “D’you remember your mom or sister or anyone else talking to you about that?”

Nico considered. “I don’t know about my mom and my sister, but…”, his blushing increased. “You know I’ve lived amongst the dead very long.” Will nodded. “And I hear all their thoughts, their secret wishes and everything else they used to want and do…”

The son of Apollo gulped. Secret wishes and dark desires weren’t exactly topics that would explain sexual relationships on a level understandable to a child or teenager. “You know that, whatever you heard them craving, probably wasn’t part of the…well, standard protocol, right?”

“I guessed so much.”, was the dry answer.

“So, all in all – you do know the basics about the male/female stuff but apart from that…”

Nico barked at him. “I get it, Solace, I’m ignorant and… _hmpf_.” Will’s hand covered his mouth. “Would you stop blaming yourself for things you had absolutely no possibility to change? I just wanted to know where we stand, ok. Nico, look at me.”, he forced his gaze upwards. “You’re not ignorant or anything. Pure, maybe. Innocent. But that’s actually kind of cute.”, he added when the black haired boy made an attempt to protest.

“So, why don’t I just start explaining some things and you interrupt me whenever you don’t understand something or want any further explanation.”

“There’s no way I’ll have this conversation with you! We are – I mean, I’m going to… _ugh_ …imagine all the things…and” The stuttering was increasing to a level of incomprehensibility.

The healer smiled reassuringly. “I’m probably the best shot you’ve got for this topic. I’m a medic; I promise I’ll keep it professional. Imagine me as a doctor explaining a medical process. And, for the record, you’re not the first one in Camp I’m giving the talk about the birds and the bees.”

“I’m not?”

“Nope. There’s more than enough orphans and young runaways here who didn’t ever have the possibility to learn about that. Take Annabeth, for example. She came here at age 7, where d’you think she got her knowledge from if not Apollo Cabin? Well, and probably books, in her case.”

At first, it was very awkward. Will started completely anew and there was a lot of blushing and giggling. But, being familiar with the situation, he managed to never leave his own ‘professional’ mode and soon, they reached a certain level of distance. Nico seemed eager to proof he could handle every topic related as unbigoted as possible, but from time to time, a hint of surprise, fear or even repugnance would show on his face.

After some time, Will began to talk about masturbation and how it was natural, even necessary from time to time. Obviously, this crossed a boundary. Nico shivered and shook his head. “No.”, he stated flatly.

“What do you mean by ‘No.’?”, the son of Apollo wanted to know.

“Just – no. There’s no way, I’m gonna, I mean…it’s disgusting, to think of…doing that…to myself – like it’s not hard enough to picture…anyone else…doing that…let alone…”, he appeared to be out of words to describe his disapprove properly.

“Nico, I know it’s hard to overcome your 20th century inhibitions, but, really, from a scientific point of view –“

“I’m not talking about science here!”, Nico countered rather loudly.

Will knew they’d reached a turning point. Nico’s low self-esteem, in combination with the biases his birth time had given him, were poisoning any acceptance of his own desires. “Don’t you think you deserve release? Or affection? Or desire?”

“Yes, no, I don’t know.”

“Do you think of sex and touching as disgusting in general?”

“No, of course not!”

“Even between same-sex couples?”

“Of course, everyone can do as they please. Can we please talk about something else?”, Nico begged in a desperate attempt to escape from the direction their conversation had taken. Will remained stubborn.

“No. I’m really concerned, now. You say it’s ok for everyone else to do whatever they like and do enjoy themselves. Why aren’t you cutting yourself some slack, then?”

“Because, it’s…it is…I don’t know…it feels so - so…wrong!”, the Italian finished miserably. “Isn’t it?” Between all the doubt and self-loathe, the question sounded so hopeful that Will decided to literally take the matter in his own hands for good, remembering the very beginning of their conversation.

“Nico, look at me – does this feel wrong to you?” He leaned in to kiss the younger boy. Their lips first barely touched but Will went on, tenderly nudging Nico’s lips open and slowly entering his tongue and massaging the younger one’s with it. The moment the tip softly caressed Nico’s hard palate, the boy started shivering all over.

Will broke away and watched him inquiringly. “So?” -  “No, it doesn’t.”, Nico managed to answer.

“Tell me then, does this feel wrong?” He started kissing his jaw line, his hands starting to pet Nico’s neck and slowly moving downwards his back. A slightly agonized “No, it doesn’t” followed.

“What about _this_?” the healer went on while he slipped under Nico’s shirt to feel the goosebumps erupt when he softly touched the nipples. “ _Ahhh_ , it…it doesn’t.” Will could hear him trying to steady his breathes and miserably failing at it.

He moved his mouth very close to his ear and whispered “If all of _this_ doesn’t feel wrong, how can any touch or any kiss elsewhere feel or be wrong?”

Another tremble. “I don’t know.”

“Exactly. Because there _is_ nothing wrong with it. And you, Nico di Angelo, are a wonderful person that deserves all the attention and care and fulfillment of desires he can think of.” Will smiled and cupped his boyfriend’s flushed face with his hands.  “Now, Nico – I would love to help you relieve the tension we’ve been talking about earlier, if you let me. I don’t wanna do anything you’re not comfortable with, though – it’s up to you to decide if you are ready or not. But, I gotta admit, I’m craving to touch you…” he nibbled his earlobe, arousing another moan “…everywhere.”

He knew that, technically, he _was_ forcing Nico into an explicit condition but he couldn’t help himself. He _wanted_ to make the boy feel good so desperately. The object of his desire however seemed a little unable to arrange his thoughts. Blue eyes found brown ones and, after a shy nod, Will raised Nico’s shirt and tossed it aside along with his own so his boyfriend would not feel too exposed. He continued to slowly kiss the olive torso all over, sometimes using his tongue and teeth to increase the pleasure. He pushed against his lover’s shoulders so he would lie down on the bed and continued his caresses. When he heard the other boy gasping at regular intervals, Will’s hands moved to his pants and opened them – his eyes never leaving Nico’s at that. He tentatively slipped into them, feeling the soft skin drawn over hard flesh and a moan escaped his own mouth. The moment he pulled the black denim and boxers down, Nico groaned. 

“Is it still alright, _espero_?” It was a bit risky to use the nickname in this context but felt right nonetheless.

“Yes, it’s just… _please._ ” There was no need to beg. A tanned hand wrapped around him and moved up and down – slowly at first, but with rising speed. The tension increased to a level nearly unbearable. Nico felt his breathing become ragged, his didn’t know where to throw his head, how to handle his own arousal, but again, Will helped him by susurrating into his ear.

“I’ve been dreaming about this, you know. To feel you like this, hear you like this.” Nico’s moans became louder. “It’s even more beautiful than I imagined it would be. You look so devastatingly hot when you’re giving up control.” His hips started to stutter, his brains seemed to have left his body. He tried to form words. “Will”, he sighed and the name’s owner had to refrain himself. “ _Please_.”

“Talk to me, Nico. Tell me how it feels.”

“So _warm_ and…ahh… _tight_ and… _oh gods_ …I can’t…” The small body went rigid and released. In contrast to the loud moans before, in climax, the Italian only made a gentle noise - a soft and musical sound escaped his lips and Will found himself drowning in it. The movements of his hand ebbed until Nico’s body went still and he covered his face in kissed while cleaning both of them with his shirt.

“That was stunning. Gods, you look absolutely gorgeous like that, do you know that?”

Nico slowly came down from his experience. Usually, he would feel ashamed or embarrassed but his Will’s reaction made every other feeling, apart from happiness, impossible. He’d never expected to feel this relaxed and at ease with himself. Then he remembered something.

“Will, that was – _magnificamente_!” The healer smiled as the younger boy raised his upper body to embrace him. “ _Grazie_.”

“Don’t talk Italian to me right now, I’m hot enough already from all of this. You wouldn’t want to take advantage of a desperate man and increase my agony, would you?”, he teased.

He shouldn’t have. Nico’s mind started spinning at the images that were erupting in his head. What would it look like when he touched Will like that? How would it _sound_? How would it _feel_? He knew that the son of Apollo didn’t expect anything from him right now but, on the other hand, he was eager to satisfy both his curiosity and the need to reciprocate.

He sent a flirtatious smile. “ _Voglio vederti nudo_ , Will.” The other boy inhaled sharply when he was forced to lie down and slowly got undressed.

“Nico…?” His pupils dilated until the blue nearly vanished. “Are you… _ohh_ ” Nico had started biting in his neck “…sure that you’re… _gods_ ” fingernails scratched along his sides “…ready for that yet?”

The young Italian didn’t let the healer distract him “ _Certo, sole_. _Sei molto attraente_.”, he told him while further exposing his body and then moved his hands along Will’s thighs. It produced another aroused cry. “ _Sei molto sensibile quando ti tocco_.” Will moaned again, unable to suppress the sounds escaping his lips. His lover couldn’t wait to hear more of the unleashed agitation. Then Nico remembered what he had heard earlier.

_How can any touch or any_ **_kiss_ ** _elsewhere feel or be wrong?_

Deciding he wanted to be bold, he moved his lips towards his groin and kissed him. The response was amazing. The healer started to shiver and moaned his name, his hands tangling in his own hair. That was enough reassurance for Nico – he took him in his mouth completely, using his tongue for massage and tried to imagine what he would want to feel if their places were swapped. Will’s hips started bucking a bit although he seemed eager to still them so the other boy wouldn’t feel gagged. Nico took this as a clue to move his head up and down; producing exactly the moans and cries he had been yearning to hear.

It was strange. He knew that he had never done this before. He would have bet to be nervous or self-conscious at this point of his relationship, but he just wasn’t. The trembling boy at his mercy and all of his eagerness and determination before had caused something like Nico’s battle reflexes to kick in – everything was pure intuition; he didn’t think, he didn’t consider or question. His body acted, fueled by any power but his brain and he was more than thankful for that.

The body below him tensed and Will practically screamed “Nico, _please_ , I’m so close…you have to… _ohh_ ” Nico guessed that he was trying to tell him to move so he wouldn’t have to swallow. Despite the warning, or actually because of it, he was eager to do exactly that. It wasn’t unpleasant, really, and Will’s reaction, along with his shivering body and his moans was absolutely worth it. He felt pleased with himself.

Will slowly started to regain control of his body. He didn’t know how they had gotten so far in one evening. He didn’t know how and why Nico had discovered his undeniable talent to transform him into a whimpering mess. But, boy, this had been great.

“I can’t believe you’re such a natural. Seriously, where did you learn that?”

Nico shrugged and grinned. “Glad you enjoyed yourself.” Will’s smile was blinding him again and they laid down side by side, cuddling each other.

“What about you, _espero_? Did the tension go away?”

“Yeah, but I think it could come back at some point or another.”, Nico coaxed.

“Well, in this case, I fear, you’ll have to either take the matter into your own hands or call on your doctor. I bet he’d be eager to help you solve that problem.”


	5. Love and lust - Piper and Jason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the characters and their background stories. They belong to Rick Riordan. I just want to write my ideas of the characters' development. I know, they are really young, especially Nico and Will, but having to cope with war and PTSD and such things makes you grow up faster. So, I thought the characters should sound more adult.

“Seriously, Pipes? Three times and still?”, he gasped.  They had hit the showers first and hurried into the bedroom. When or why there were condoms and lube in the beds, they didn’t know but Piper had decided they could as well make the most of it and attacked her boyfriend’s crotch almost immediately.

Jason seemed a bit taken aback by her eagerness. They already had had sex two times in the morning and there had been a little incident during dinner when they had sneaked away separately (no need to mention they neither of them had finished due to the lack of time, but it still counted). It should probably be enough but the daughter of Aphrodite was still waiting on satisfaction. She was even a bit ashamed to act so debauched. “Sorry, Sparky – I don’t know what’s going on with me. We probably just should go asleep.”

“Are you kidding me? I love it! I just never expected to be so lucky to find a girl that’s so straightforward with her desires.”, he gave her a short kiss. “Gods, I love you. Alright, I’m all yours – what would you like?” He looked at her like only waiting to be ordered around.

Piper shook her head. “I don’t know what to explain, but I usually take charge. I want you to be a bit, well, rougher, tonight.”, she admitted. Worry crossed his face. “I don’t know, Pipes. I’m already so dominant in everyday life” – “Not around me.” – “yeah, but still. I have a feeling that I might lose control if you don’t guide me.”

She considered. “So, you are afraid of pushing my limits too far? Of losing your self-control?”

“Basically, yes.”

“And you want me to have control of the whole situation so you can concentrate on restraining yourself?”

“It sounds strange when you say it like that, so _Roman_ , but I think it is for the better.”

She caressed his face. “Not for you. I already told you that I don’t want you to constantly hold back. You need to let go now and then, follow your instincts and just be. If you always try to be in control, all those suppressed desires will sooner or later erupt all at once. Plus, I don’t think it’s healthy for you to restrain like that.”

He threw his arms up. “I don’t think that’s gonna happen. I don’t think I have any suppressed desires or instincts I need to follow. And I certainly love the way you take charge.” She sensed his insecurity and his doubts right away, but didn’t say so. Of course, she knew that they only had started their love life only a few weeks ago but she trusted her guts and they told her that he needed to learn to unleash himself if he ever wanted to come to terms with his primeval side.

She found his sky blue eyes. “Jason, I’m sorry, but I really have to do that now and I will not regret it.” He looked confused first but realization hit him hard. He tried to stop her but before his tongue could articulate the words “Piper – NO!”, her charme-spoken command broke his walls.

“Jason Grace, I’m doing this for you to face your fears. You need to learn to deal with your desires instead of shutting them out. You will now do to me _whatever_ you want to do. You will not restrain. You will follow your sexual instincts and you will not second-guess if I like this or not. You will not stop doing whatever you want to do until you’re fully pleased or I tell you to stop. You will let yourself go completely.”

His eyes went hard and dominant in an instant. He stood up and dragged her into a passionate kiss. Before she had the possibility to get in with the program, he ripped her nightgown intro shreds and threw it in the corner of the room. Jason pressed her against the closet and placed on of Piper’s feet on the high nightstand so she was nearly doing a standing split. Jason, or rather his unleashed self, took the lube and covered his right hand with it completely. Piper briefly wondered why he would need that when two fingers entered her front and one found its way into her back entrance. _Talk about suppressed desires!_ His thump pressed circles against her widely opened forefront. She gasped, relaxing into the foreign sensation overload and tried to stifle her screams. Her boyfriend knew that she was still bothered from their unfinished encounter before; so he leveraged the situation and who was she to complain?

When she had finished with a load noise, Jason turned her so she faced the wardrobe’s mirror and got in with force. Usually, he would wait for her to adjust or at least move as slowly as possible but not this time. Piper was bent over and commanded to shore up against the cabinet doors while he forced in and out of her without mercy. Her overly sensitive core reacted promptly and she shut her eyes in bliss. “Look at me!”, he ordered. “I want to see your eyes.” His rhythm got faster and she felt her next climax approaching. Before she reached it, he stopped.

The son of Jupiter basically threw her on the bed and flipped his girlfriend onto her side so she faced his groin and he hers. “Open your mouth, Pipes.” Tasting herself on him was unusual but _hot_ and it was even better when his fingers and mouth attended her every entrance and lower surface again while he oppressed her moans with rather harsh movements of his hips. Being used and pleased like this at the same time about did it for her and her cry send him over the edge as well but he did not (like usual) warn her or pull out but pressed into her deeper. The daughter of Aphrodite fought her own gagging reflex and did him the favor, even though she wondered if she would have done this when given the choice. Otherwise – _Wow!_

They collapsed on the sheets, each on their backs, panting and flushed. She was about to fall asleep on the spot when he dragged her towards his mouth again and started assaulting her anew. “Jason, please.”, she whined and tried to press her legs together but his hands on her knees spread her even further. “Oh no, Pipes. This is the revenge, you know. You forced me to start and now I will attack again and again until you beg me to stop.”, he told her with a wolfish smile. He conquered her body with hands and tongue to the point of ragged gasps and pleas again. Then, when she already expected another remorseless invasion, he connected their hands and slid into her with the most absolute care and soft kisses draped along her neck.

Jason kissed her like she was made of delicate glass and moved with slow deliberation until they both climaxed once more. “I love you, you crazy libertine.”, Jason whispered into her ear. “I didn’t mean to frighten you, just wanted to shock you a bit with the last…whatever this was. I hope you’re alright?” His blue eyes were full of concern.

Piper tittered. “I’ll be sore and my muscles will be aching like crazy tomorrow but I’ll kill you if you need so much persuasion again for something so _good_ , Sparky. This was great. A bit rough, but I’ve never felt so satisfied.”, she winked.

He blushed. “Me neither. Though, I feel a bit guilty.”

“There’s no need to.”

“It’s still strange how eager and _ready_ we both are. I don’t think that’s normal, is it?”

Piper sent him a mischievous look. “It’s not. Calypso’s magic enforced this, I think. We’ll ask her tomorrow.”

“I have just one question left: How are we going to face the rest tomorrow when everyone knows what everyone did tonight?”

“Blush and smile, Sparky. Blush and smile.”

“Pipes?”

“M-hm.”, she was halfway asleep again.

“Thank you.” 


	6. Love and lust - Percy and Annabeth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the characters and their background stories. They belong to Rick Riordan. I just want to write my ideas of the characters' development. I know, they are really young, especially Nico and Will, but having to cope with war and PTSD and such things makes you grow up faster. So, I thought the characters should sound more adult.

“Are you aware that your mom hid lube and condoms under every single pillow?”, Annabeth asked, trying to hide her amusement. “I checked everything before I let anyone into their rooms. Really, every single pillow.”

Percy gasped and blushed brightly. “She – what? Oh, mom!”, he whined. “Well, you can’t say she doesn’t care for our pleasure and safety…but, … _whoa_. Imagine poor Frank and Hazel.” He frowned. “I hope they don’t freak out.”

The daughter of Athena smiled at his concern. “What about you, Percy? Are you freaking out?”

“Me? Do I look like I do? I mean, why would you think that?”, he stuttered. Her answer was a dry comment. “Mostly because the water in my glass starts to crawl up and down the bezel.”

He sighed. “Yeah, ok. Sue me, I’m nervous. I mean, ugh.” He sat down the bed and patted on his side. “Let’s talk.” She joined him. “I know I’m the guy and we usually screw things…in the figurative way, I mean…” He hid his face in his hands, just to let them go up again tugging his own hair. “Gods, that’s stupid! Alright, I’ll start again...I don’t want you to feel pressured to do anything and I don’t want to mess up. So, it’s up to you to decide the timing, I guess – but I don’t want you to think I wouldn’t want to, ok? I mean, I’m crazy for you, Annabeth. In every way.” Percy took her face in his hand and kissed his girlfriend in the softest possible manner. “Does that make any sense?”

She looked their eyes. “It does. Listen, Percy, -“ his girlfriend began and stopped herself as if to consider the following words. He knew her well enough to not disturb her thoughts until she began anew. “I know I haven’t been too, well, encouraging on the whole topic.”, she started.

“It’s fine, Wise Girl – I told you I’d wait as long as necessary. I can take care of myself – you already know that.”, he mocked.

“Would you please not interrupt me? We both know that you, well, are slightly more capable of dealing with these…needs…than I. I guess it’s part of my parentage. But I’m really struggling to relax enough to even think about this without getting paranoia – “, she rolled her eyes at herself. “I’m an emotional mess. It’s just like Sparta, again. I was so distracted trying to regain control of the situation that I actually made it worse!”

Percy embraced her tightly. He already knew how much she suffered whenever having to face emotions or desires. “Hey, don’t worry, ok? I’m not trying to fight you here, you know? It’s not combat, you don’t have to be strong and in control and everything. All I want is to… _ugh_ , I’m so going to embarrass myself…I just want to be with you, Annabeth. Like, be close to you. And I don’t want you to feel forced to do anything just because you think I like it. The main goal is to make _you_ feel good, at least for me.”, he winked.

“You know that most of the girls do not enjoy their first time much?”

“Care to tell me why?”

“Because of the tearing of the hymen or because the lack of lubrication or because the missing relaxing on their parts or because of the missing stimulation of the clitoris or because the guy finished too early or all of them together.”, she  lectured and gave him a stern look. “I thought you knew.”

“Of course I do. But I wanted you to say it so I would be able to properly counter, you know. Old fighting tactics, so you won’t have any chance to back out my argumentation. I’ve learned from the best.”, he smiled when she stared at him.

“I know that the whole tearing part can hurt the girl and that it can bleed and everything. But I promise I’ll be as careful as possible and that I’ll restrain myself whenever the time comes that we…you know.”, color crept up his face but he kept it together.

“You can say it, Seaweed Brain. I won't faint on the word 'sex'.”

He shook his head, laughing. “I’m trying to be a gentleman here! Also, I won’t be ‘finishing too early’. There are ways to prevent that, obviously.” _Wink_. “So, the lubrication is also covered by my mom” - Why she had felt to do so, he could not imagine whatsoever -  “so we can tick that on our check list. As for the relaxing and enjoyment part…you don’t expect me to have _sex_ with you without going down on you first? I mean, seriously, what kind of guy d’you think I am?”

Annabeth’s eyes were full of mixed emotions after his speech. Most of it was probably embarrassment. “Well, it seems that you have thought this through rather thoroughly, Percy.”

“A guy can dream.”

“Hmpf.” She laid her index finger on her lips and seemed to consider. Then, surprisingly, she crawled on his lap and whispered into his ear. “We spend a lot of time fighting in our relationship because we’re both quite dominant characters. But maybe, this time, it’s best when you just take the lead, Percy.” Her grey eyes met his green ones even deeper than before. “I trust you, ok? And I want this. And you can stop staring at me.”

“I would if I could. Are you sure you’re not drunk or maybe have a food poisoning or something?”

“Why would you think that, Seaweed Brain?”

“’Cause you once promised me to never make it easy for me and this sounded like…too good to be true, actually.”, he admitted and her smile returned.

She raised and offered her hand to him. “Mind taking a shower with me?”

Percy hesitated. “Wise Girl, I don’t know if us together in the water is a good idea. Imagine I… _ahem_ …lose control or something. Condoms don’t work so well underwater – at least that’s what I guess and knowing my luck…” He sighed and shot her a musing look. “I’d consider it quite bad behavior to accidentally knock you up. Also, mom would kill me.”

She kissed him hard and chuckled a bit. “Percy, it’s nice to know that you’re so considerate, but I honestly would never trust a condom with you. You control liquids of all sorts – it’s only logical that…well… _your_ liquids are…strong, so to say. Too strong to be withhold by anything.” His questioning look gave her the confidence to go on even though clearly uneasy. “I’ve taken care of this. I started taking hormones two years ago when my cycle got too painful to fight properly and I didn’t want to risk getting killed from…girls’ problems.”

He nodded in understanding. His mother had often explained things like this, because she always had the opinion that every guy should know about all the discomforts in a woman’s life, no matter how much he had begged her to stop talking in so much detail. “So you…got this covered? You won’t get pregnant until you want to? I won’t be the totally ignorant jerk in the scenario if we don’t use a rubber? Because I totally would, you know.”

“You’re rambling, Percy.”

“I know. I can’t help it. I’m so nervous.”

“Me too. I wish I understood why. It’s us. I know you, you know me.”

“It’s kinda dump, right – we can fight for our lives side by side easily, but when it comes to the good stuff of a relationship we’re clueless. This should be a piece of blue cake!”

Annabeth shrugged and suddenly made a very familiar face. “You’re planning something!” She grinned, took his hand and led him into the bathroom. “Undress me, Percy. I want us to see each other naked, to get comfortable.”

His Adam’s apple rose but he remained comparably calm. Her words from earlier came into his mind. _Take the lead, Percy_. So, he first got rid of his own shirt (so she wouldn’t feel exposed) and then slowly slid down the sleeves of her dress. Her bra was simple but pretty with lace-adorned cups and its straps and back part were transparent so she would appear to not to wear one at all with her bare back dress. What he really liked was the fact that it could be opened in the front.

When she faced him, he hugged her first and whispered in her ear. “I’m going to admire the view now and show you how beautiful you are. Stop me if you don’t like anything, ok?” He felt goose bumps covering her skin when his hands made their way up and down her back and - while he distracted her with a kiss - started drawing slow circles towards her front. She moaned at the contact; he kissed his way around and down to taste every part of her skin until he was on his knees in front of her. Smiling with mischief, he took her panties down with his teeth while his fingers ran down her legs with only the lightest touch.

It was an evident moment of surprise to her when his lips and tongue went back up the moment she stepped out of her underwear and took advantage of her slightly parted legs. Percy took his time, even though his girlfriend would occasionally tell him to speed up – he knew she would try to hurry things out of nerves. Her legs trembled when first one, then two of his fingers supported his oral works (probably quite clumsy but hey, he was still learning) and soon she had to bit her hand to silence her shaking cries. Only then, he disposed his pants, underwear and socks while standing up and guided his still panting girlfriend into the shower.

There was no need to wait for the water to warm up, nor to test the pressure or to even turn anything on – like always, as soon as he entered the cabin, everything went alive in just the perfect adjustment. They bodies were covered in warmth immediately while their face remained dry so they could breathe freely. “Being a water prince really has its perks, hasn’t it?”, Annabeth teased. “Yeah, it does. I can do this” – the water started to fondle her chest and restarted her noises – “and this” – there were little streams and drips curling in her lap causing the blonde to quiver – “and still have enough strength left for this.” – her breath had become shallow already as he moved one hand under each of her legs and lifted her to the wall, her knees resting in the crooks of his arms. Her gasps were so ragged from the wet torment that she was barely able to return the depths of his kiss.

Percy knew that the water supported him excessively – otherwise he surely would have fainted from arousal already. Here, in his home domain, he could shine with all the attentiveness he wanted to give her. Being in such a inviting position and having her so delirious made him flinch– this was possibly the best chance he had. He broke their kiss and asked under his breath “Can I give it a try, Wise Girl?”. She astonished her boyfriend when she reached for him and guided him there herself. Her touch, combined with the heat and the wet silkiness he met was nearly too much. Maybe she’d been right about the ‘finishing too early’ after all.

His length found her core and slipped in the first bit with ease but he knew the barrier was yet to come so he tried to work his way in with just minimal pressure. Easier said than done, his body was already screaming in protest and he briefly wondered why Annabeth’s pants sounded so deep when he realized it was his own voice. _Jackson, you dumbass, pull yourself together!_ She seemingly sensed this or maybe she was readier than he’d expected. “Come on, Percy, I’m not made of glass. You can go in all the way – I want to feel you completely.”

“Again, I’m _trying_ to be a gentleman here…and you’re not making the whole ‘restraining’ thing easy.”, he complained mockingly. Maybe he shouldn’t have said anything. He should just have kissed her and cooed and eventually gone all the way slowly. That had been the original plan. He tended to forget that Annabeth, for all her discipline and sophistication, was still as ADHD as any demigod. Her hands and legs wrapped around his waist (he could not even stop her, his hands were busy holding her) and drew him close in one swift motion. Both let out a hushed cry – Percy from the amazing feeling, Annabeth probably from pain.

“Oh Gods, Wise Girl – are you alright? I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, should I – should we stop?”, he asked, ready to retreat. She just shook her head, eyes pressed close. “No, it’s fine – I just need a minute to get used to this. And don’t worry; I practically forced you to go faster.”, he added with a tiny smile.

“Not only practically.”, he teased her and started kissing the sensitive spot of her neck.

“Alright, I forced you. Are _you_ alright? Or do you feel raped now?”

Percy chuckled and caught her lower lip in a half-kiss. “I feel a lot of things right now but mostly I’m relieved that we’re like this and you don’t hate me. Because this” he moved his hips from side to side just the most minimal bit “feels absolutely perfect for me.” She had gotten very still at his movement. “Sorry, did that hurt?”

“No, _erm_ , actually, it felt good. Could you, you know, move a little more?”

 “Really?” He probably sounded as excited as a little kid in a sweet shop. But he was _really_ eager to move, to feel her, to…he needed to stop thinking that first of all or it would be over.

“Yes, Percy, isn’t that the point?” – “The point is to make you feel good.” – “I think this goes for both participants. Come on, I know you want to. And I also have a feeling that I want you to make me stop talking and remind me how good you made me feel earlier right now.”

A wicked grin spread across his face. He concentrated on the water to attend to her again and stifled every further noise with an open-mouthed kiss. She started to fidget beneath him and he started moving – slowly first but since she gave him no indication of pain he sped up, pressing himself into her. All his concentration was now on his girlfriend’s body. The water ran across her like hands and it didn’t take long until his mouth caught her moans. It was not a moment too early because he was falling into his own intense relief with a muffled cry. His concentration broke at once and they got showered in cold water from heads to toes. Percy was so startled that he nearly let Annabeth fall down but she kept, quite literally, a cool head and held herself up around him while he turned off the water. 

“All of sudden, I feel quite awake.”, was the first thing she said when they finally were able to let go of each other and reach for their towels (Percy had no divine strength left to order the water around). They were still lightheaded when they lay down in his bed.

He tugged a strain of hair behind her ear. “Aside from all the stupid stuff, was it ok for you?”

“That depends – will it still be as great when we actually stay dry doing this?”

He reached under the pillow and uncapped the lube. “Care to find out since you are still _so very much_ awake?”

“Give me a piece of ambrosia and let’s explore.”


	7. Love and lust - Calypso and Leo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the characters and their background stories. They belong to Rick Riordan. I just want to write my ideas of the characters' development. I know, they are really young, especially Nico and Will, but having to cope with war and PTSD and such things makes you grow up faster. So, I thought the characters should sound more adult.

If she’d keep kissing him like this, he would go crazy, burst in flames and use all the swear words that Coach Hedge had taught them at once. Really, they had barely started and he was already close to internal short circuit. Alright, they were in sleeping clothes and that wasn’t much of fabric. But still… Her fingers tickled his scalp and her leg went up and down his body, so he could feel her foot on his thigh and her knee would randomly pass his…never mind. He was aroused, so beyond excited; his fingers restless as ever. Leo shivered and gasped and then just had to ask her before this would be a tribute to ‘Thirty seconds to _oh-sorry-I-couldn’t-hold-off_ ’.

“Alright, _mamacita_ , what’s going on?”

“If you call me _mamacita_ one more, I’m going to make you regret it.”, she threatened. “And what do you mean exactly by ‘what’s going on’?”

“I know you’re kind of a super-hot chick and everything but… _this_ …”, he pointed downwards “…after a bit of kissing. I mean, really, I know I’m totally into you but even I know that a guy’s not close to finishing when he’s kissed. At least, that’s what I heard.“, he tries to joke, but it comes out breathily.  

She watches him and seems to be deep in thought for a moment, then her mouth opens. “Oh.” Her expression switched between guilt, amusement and arousal.

“What’s the matter, _mi hermosa_?”

“The spell combination…I think I have overdone it. I was in a rush and didn’t exactly weight the magic…it might have been a little… _intense_.” She bit her lower lip and the Latino was reminded of a schoolgirl caught in wrongdoing. He could tell about the intense thing himself – this was Calypso and with her, everything was intense.

Leo grinned. “I have a feeling I know what you’re hinting at. Does it have something to do with _love and lust_?”

Calypso blushed while nodding. “Every couple in love will be…not forced but at least be very inspirited to translate every kind of romantic feeling they have for each other into…physical affection. The more romantic they are around each other…it will intensify to the point of unbearable if they don’t…act accordingly. The whole point of a ‘love-and-lust-protection-spell’ is that love and lust are both performed; otherwise it won’t have the proper effect. We are as defenseless against it as well as the others.” Her eyes traveled downwards.

Leo bit his lips. He wasn’t sure if to stifle his laughter or a moan when she watched him like that. “So basically every couple is more or less forced to…go all the way tonight?”

“Rather inspired, I’d say. Thank the gods there is protection available for everyone. I am still unsure, why but maybe that’s part of American hosting nowadays. I wouldn’t know. I wonder how the others are…”

At this, Leo burst out laughing and was unable to control himself for several minutes. Tears streaked down his flushed face. His girlfriend reacted quite confused at the fit. “Leo, I know you’re relaxed and everything, but seriously – Are you reacting unwell on some of the food? Are you sick? I’m a bit worried here, babe.”

“Honey, I’m okay. It’ just, your magic works on every one of us, doesn’t it?”

She rolled her eyes. “Yes, I already told you: Each couple is affected.”

“Alright. Jason and Piper – they’ll be fine although he might ask the gods if he’s _allowed_ or something. But I bet she’s got it covered. Percy and Annabeth – he’ll manage.” He made a serious impression and counted his fingers. “Will and Nico – probably the most experienced ones after us. Well ,you”, he admitted when she raised an eyebrow. But the direction of his thoughts dawned on her and she nearly joined his laughing fit when he said “But, come on, Hazel and Frank. They’re so innocent they make little Panda babies though. _Gods_ , those two will either struggle more than anybody else this night or jump out of the window…”

“Are you being spiteful at their expense?”, she scolded him.

“Yes, _mamacita_ , a bit.”, he grinned. Her gaze was suddenly very stern and he got nervous again. Leo’s hands started acting on their own like always when his ADHD brain was kicking in. He didn’t even know what exactly he was building but within several minutes he held some sort of fixation mechanism in his palms. “Huh. Strange. Why would I construct something like that?”

Calypso clicked her tongue. “Leo, why are you still fumbling around?”, she asked with a malicious undertone.

“I-I didn’t mean to?”

She grabbed his still busy hands by the wrists and fixated them above his head. Dang, that woman had strength! “Are you not charged to capacity?”

“Yeah, I am, I’m just, I’m just…”

“And have you been laughing at innocent people?” He didn’t know why she did talk to him like a teacher to a student caught in wrongdoing but it was hot. His hands tried desperately to grab and attach something. Anything.

“It wasn’t meant to be…”

“Quiet.” She closed the little distance that was left between them. How she had managed to lie him down and attach his fixation mechanism on the heater behind the couch so his arms were attached above him, he had absolutely no clue about. _Wait – what?_

“Babe…what are you up to?” His voice came out as a whimper.  

Her eyes were sparkling brightly but her face was…hard. Aroused. Determined. “I’m punishing you, Leo. I consider it bad behavior to build devices while we kiss. I do not like it when people are laughed at. And I most certainly do not want to be called _mamacita_. I think, it’s time to teach you a lesson, isn’t it, _Hunk Muffin_?”

Her smile was a little cruel but her eyes glittered, just like they had on Ogygia when she had made fun of him for the first time. Why was he so into this, then? Why did his groin fill with anticipation and why the actual heck was he panting already?

Calypso took a look around. She used the shawl she had worn before to fasten his feet to the small frame at the end of the couch so he was basically at her mercy. And he knew from experience, that lady had no mercy when it came to him. “Uh-oh.”

She had found herself a ruler and sat down on his lap, smirking into his wide-eyed face. “Yes, Leo. _Uh-oh_. If you fidget, I will have to chastise you. If you are cheeky, I will have to chastise you. And if you wail, I will have to chastise you. Do you understand me?”

His hips bucked – she sat on his lap, how was he to help it? The ruler hit his thigh with a smack and he whined. “ _Ow_ , yes, babe.”, he answered like a good boy. The hit hadn’t been too painful, it stung, but had not really hurt him. Still.

“Good. Let’s see if I can instill some self-control into you.” She got up and retreated a chocolate bar from her purse. Not any random chocolate but his favorite kind. She broke a piece and kissed him feverishly before placing it on his lips.

“You may not eat this. If you do, I will make you suffer. Now lie still.”, she instructed and all the gear wheels in his brain canted. Leo was naked in less than ten seconds and she started going down on him. The chocolate slowly melted on his helpless lips and he could not even moan or it would fall into his mouth. He knew her well enough to assume that her punishment would probably be terrible.

The noises that left his closed lips sounded pitiful even to him but he couldn’t control them. He was _so_ close after such a short time. Before he could find his release, she raised her head again and told him to eat his candy. Then she told him that his hips had bucked and hit his other thigh with the ruler; harder this time. He wailed with a full mouth and got another hit. Why was he still excited about his again?

He wanted to veto the procedure when she places another piece of chocolate on his lips. Un- _freaking_ -fair – now he couldn’t even tell her she was one badass chick! She probably wouldn’t have listened anyway, for her hands were now busy on him, teasing him here and there, mixed with light strokes and hard kisses wherever it made him go crazy. His eyes had become teary from trying to still his head so he could prevent the molten mass to flood his whole chin. _Major-league-torment over here!_

His hips bucked again and now the ruler hit just next to his butt. “I have to make my point more clearly, I think. Do. Not. Move.” Each word was accompanied by a hit on his legs. “Now eat your candy.” As soon as it was gone, a new piece was placed. He made a conscious effort not to whimper or to tremble. Her head moved down his legs and suddenly she faced his feet. He felt close to fainting. _Oh no. No way, she wouldn’t_ – her tongue caressed the spaces in between his toes while her hands were still busy one floor above. Screw every kink he might ever have had; that tickling torture without being able to defend himself was most definitely the absolute maximum of an arousal tolerance he managed. First he considered finding it gross but why – he was freshly showered and, no matter what other guys did to their feet hygiene; his had always been really well-kempt. She tickled and bit the ball of his foot and let her hands caressing where he liked it best.

Leo was not sure how he had managed to stay so still until this point but the effort caused his whole body to shake. He bit his own tongue with the attempt to stop his moans (the noises he made were still unbelievably loud) but they soon reached a point again where he knew he’d fail. The heat within was building and building – soon he’d…Calypso stopped once more, took of her lacy red night gown and sat down on him, which caused him to whimper once more. Which earned him another encounter with the ruler.

Leo watched her taking care of his defenseless arousal, admired and envied how she moaned while touching herself whereas he was fighting every cell in his tormented body to stay calm. She sped up in her movements and suddenly bent forwards to shove the chocolate mass into his mouth with her tongue and licked it clean before returning to her upright position. His liberation sent Leo over the edge and he called out her name and a variety of Spanish word that made absolutely no sense. He fought against his restrains and his body screamed from release. Calypso joined him in his release just that very moment.

She fell on him, panting and opened his fixation. Leo massaged his wrists and groaned a bit.

“Are you ok, babe? Was that ok?” Her eyes were worried and concerned when she observed his reaction.

“You kidding me? That was awesome! I didn’t expect to be so into this and I won’t be able to ever have chocolate again without getting hard but, _dang_ , girl, you are one devious _daemoness_!” She blushed. “Though I gotta admit, my legs hurt for some mysterious reason.” Calypso blushed even further and Leo put his arms around her and kissed her tenderly.

“Come on, babe, let’s go to sleep. We wanna be up tomorrow morning to see how Frank and Hazel have survived the night.” Chuckling she cuddled into his arms, all severity forgotten. Leo was so tired he didn’t even hear her muttered “ _Te amo_ , Hunk Muffin.”


	8. Love and lust - Frank and Hazel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the characters and their background stories. They belong to Rick Riordan. I just want to write my ideas of the characters' development. I know, they are really young, especially Nico and Will, but having to cope with war and PTSD and such things makes you grow up faster. So, I thought the characters should sound more adult.

Their faces were so red – it wasn’t even funny anymore. After showering, when Hazel had practically tried to build a marquise with her sheets (even though the lights were off) and Frank had tried everything to hide his growing…never mind, they had probably knocked over half of the furniture – both of them had fallen to the ground in the attempt _not_ to make a fool of them. After a short discussion, Frank had switched the lights back on to be able to clean up. Hazel, in an attempt to cover herself (which was unnecessary for she wore pajama pants, a top and a pullover above), had draped her blanket around herself like a toga and again overturned every piece Frank had set in place before.

She sighed and got rid of her ‘toga’. “How’s this gonna work?” Forgetting his embarrassment completely for one second, Frank asked with a cracking voice. “What do you mean? Us? Hazel, that’s…”

“No, I don’t mean _us_ us.”, she reassured him and tried to gather enough courage to say what was on her mind. “Don’t you see the difference between us and the others? They are so very much at ease with everything…physical. We’re not.”

Forget what he’d thought before, _now_ his face was burning hot. _Steady breaths, in and out. Think of anything asexual, breathe in and out_ , Frank told himself before answering in his smallest voice. “Yeah, I – I realized. It’s, I mean, you are…from another time and my family, they were…and, well, I don’t really… _know_ that much. Okay, maybe that’s a lie, I know a lot, but I’ve never really…please make me stop talking.”, he whined.

Hazel’s face was crossed by several emotions but in the end, her curiosity obviously prevailed. “Did you read about it?” He bit his lips very hard and nodded. “And, the others from the Legion…I mean, basically every one of the older boys…they talk about _things_ …a lot…when they’re alone…in the baths.” He couldn’t even look at her.

“Yeah, the girls do, too.” Several rubies popped up between her feet. She ignored them. “And Reyna explained several…things, but that was mostly about birth control and diseases.”

“W-What did the girls tell?”, Frank stuttered.

She gave him an apologetic smile. “Mostly they say how much the guys behaved like idiots. Like they wanted to prove something and how much it hurt because they weren’t careful with them.” Her gaze fell. “I don’t want something to be like that happen to us.”, she muttered.

Frank started pacing up and down the room. He seemed nervous. “What is it?”, his girlfriend asked.

His facial expression boded ill. “I don’t know what to think. The guys usually brag about how long they last and how… _erm_ …firm and strong and hard…they were.” He made a noise of disgust. “It sounded more like a contest in shooting a nail gun.” Hazel snickered and it took her boyfriend several moments before he realized the pun. “Oh, sorry.” He blushed again and sighed. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Well, would rather have me be with someone else? Because, it probably will hurt the first time no matter what….maybe the trick is just to…minimize the damage?”, she offered and sat down on the bed.

Frank sat down next to her. His answer was quick. “No, no I really want to be with you. Even in…in that way. If I’m being honest”, he bit his lip again. “I’ve been thinking about it a lot. Not like the way the other guys described it, though…”, his voice trailed off. Her eyes went down and she probably saw him trying to hide his immature arousal by pulling his legs close.

“Frank?”

“Yeah?”

“You know, I want to. Why not tonight?”

He had a coughing fit and nearly choked. “Hazel, you can’t say things like that!”

She seemed slightly hurt and more than a bit affronted. “Because it’s not respectable for a girl to want to do it with her boyfriend?”

“No, because said boyfriend nearly got a heart attack from the surprise! Why would I care about respectable? People have no idea, anyways. And I guess we’ve been through enough responsible stuff to count as both respectable and thoughtful.” Hazel chuckled. He took a deep breath. “Gods, my poor heart.” Her eyes were scanning his face in an amused way and she raised an eyebrow until his blush returned and, of course, deepened.

“Well?”

“Well…see, Hazel…I didn’t plan for this to happen…there is…I don’t have a…”, he stammered.

To his maximal surprise, Hazel grinned. “Oh, if you’re talking about condoms and stuff, I found some under my pillow along with a bottle of…I don’t know, some sort of gel. I bet there’s something under your pillow, too.” She was right. The room felt suddenly really really hot.

“Do you think, Percy…”

“No, he’s not the type to force such ideas on people. I bet it were his parents. Nowadays, teenagers our age are usually less…hesitant. At least, that’s what I heard. I think they assumed we’re already there and wanted to make sure we’ve got all the…supplies.”, she circumscribed and coughed.

Frank started twiddling his thumps. “This is so weird. I have no idea what to do. How…”, he made a gesture towards her abdomen “…and how…”, his eyes went down on himself. He sighed again and tried to control his arousal. Yes, he still was aroused. No idea how. “There’s so much I’d like to do but I have no idea if that’s alright or even good or if you’re comfortable with anything,”, he admitted shyly.

“Mind if I describe you how I picture it?” He turned towards her, eyes round and his breathing accelerated. “I’m scared. If you do that, I might…make a fool of myself. Just imagining listening to you saying that kind of stuff…”, he gestured down, obviously hoping she would understand. “Unless…no, forget it.” Hazel considered. He had the impression that she knew what he was proposing and by what the girls had described each other, it was probably a good idea to turn attention to _him_ before doing anything else so he wouldn’t be tempted to rush things. Otherwise, he didn’t know if they were even ready for the smallest step in that direction.

She took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes when she leaned in for a kiss, while her hand sneaked down his groin and into his pants. He moaned out immediately and shied away, but she smiled at him reassuringly and moved her fingers tentatively, like admiring the texture. “Please, I have no idea. Can you…show me how it’s done so I won’t hurt you or anything, Frank? And can you undress? The fabric's in the way a bit.” Her face heated up again or, well, even further.

His eyes must look so desperate – torn between want and fear and embarrassment, but he nodded. Frank stripped down his pants and underwear, shaking with nervous energy. She laid her hand back on him and he closed his fingers around hers and moved their hands up and down in a slow and steady rhythm. “Alright.", she started and whispered in his ear. "I imagine you undressing me. Slowly, so you can kiss my neck and my shoulders when you take off my bra and then your lips travel down m-my…my breasts.” He was panting already and their hands sped up. “The girls said that preparation is essential, so you would first…explore me…with…your mouth.” Right now, his mouth was busy with chanting her name in an incomprehensible way, because her every word was thrilling him. “Then, carefully, with your fingers and a bit of that gel or something, you would find that little numb that is called…” She really tried very hard not to stutter now. Their pace had increased even further. “…c-clit-clitoris…and m-move your fingers on it. And one finger of your other hand…would…enter. Prepare me…for...for you.” At that, he gasped loudly and white streaks covered their fingers. Hazel observed this with greatest interest while Frank panted. “So this is what it looks like.”

He locked his eyes with the floor, embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I didn't expect it to be over so fast; I should've warned you or something..." Hazel did not even give him the chance to finish his sentence but locked their lips.

"I think it was beautiful. I like to see you like this - enjoying yourself. You’re usually so tense, _praetor_.", Hazel mildly teased.

"Oh.", was all he said. "Can I...do some of the things you talked about? I-I would like that."

She gave a shy nod. “Yes, I would like that, too. But I don’t think I can continue talking…”

“Just tell me when there’s something really good or bad so I won’t, well, … so I’ll know I’m doing the right things.”, he caught himself.

They started kissing in an awkward angle and Frank just caressed her back, wanting to wait for the uneasiness to disappear. Slowly, they found a better position and he started moving his fingers under her top and pullover above and towards her breast. The fabrics were tight and unyielding, so he took both of them off her (and her head got stuck in them for only about one minute) and kissed Hazel immediately, so she would not find him staring.

It was still clumsy, everything he did. He fumbled more than he fondled and his kisses were sort of sloppy. He suggested something he’d never thought he’d be capable of. “Can you undress completely? I’ll take off my shirt, too. I know, you said you wanted me to do it, but I think it’ll be easier if we’re both just naked and…maybe hold each other for a while? To get used to…this?”

Hazel agreed and was soon sitting in his lap, not a stitch of clothing covering that glorious skin. Their kissing was more determined, now, less careful. Frank remembered what she had told him before and had the urge to explore her in the way she’d described. He put both of his arms around her back and held her tight while he kissed downwards. This way, she was forced to bow backwards and move headfirst towards the floor, which provided him with the most beautiful sight so far. When his tongue reached her navel, she sighed a bit (he took it as a positive sign) and he put one hand under her head and one around her hips and turned them so she was lying on the bed beneath him.

Frank was a good Roman. When Hazel had described how she imagined being with him, even though being slightly…distracted…, he had memorized every word and now acted accordingly. With every kiss and touch, every lick and nibble, his courage increased (Hazel was producing such indescribable noises!). Frank discovered that he loved the hint of sweetness in her taste. When he broke the safety seal of the lubricant and let his fingers discover her, slowly first (but she encouraged him), it did not take long until she moaned and moved against him. It seemed like she wanted him to go even faster, deeper, harder and he did until she cried out and a bunch of diamond earrings flew her way, probably runaways from the parents’ bedroom. _Secondary damage_ , Frank decided.

His focus was on Hazel’s face and her slightly sweaty body. “Was that alright? How do you feel?”

“I feel great. Really relaxed and happy and…I don’t know how to describe it.”, she smiled. “But I still want to go further. Put the condom on?”

When had she become so blunt? Well, technically, there was no reason to be shy about anything, now, since they had already seen and felt each others’ bodies. Frank reached for the packet and realized that he had no idea how to put on a condom, so he pulled out the instruction leaflet and read it thoroughly. Hazel giggled. “Leo once argued that you would read the ingredient’s list of a soup can. At the moment, I’m close to agreeing.”

He made a face on that comment but she pecked his cheek and waited for him to finish his reading. Frank sighed and put a bit of lube on himself, set it aside, sheathed the condom, and finally looked at her, unsure what to do now.

Hazel lay down on her back again and handed him the lubricant again. “Come here. Can you do that thing with your fingers again before…?” And he did. After a few minutes, Hazel asked him to stop so they could give _it_ a try. In this moment, Frank felt more nervous than during the quest on the Argo, all the battles in New Rome and every Spelling Contest he’d ever attended together. Nevertheless, he slowly settled in between her legs and gasped. It still felt strange. Everything was so tight and slippery, but still so nice and warm. He tried everything he could to be as slow and careful as possible (he already feared that he would change into a snail or something). Still, a small tear gleamed at the corner of her eye and he stopped all of his movement to kiss her tenderly. “It’s ok.”, she murmured. “It hurts but it feels good. Please go on.”

After several long moments and very slow pushes, they were joined. His arms encircled her and there were no words for this bond he felt with her, right now, right here. “How do you feel, _delicia_?”, he asked and her golden eyes sparkled at the Latin. “Connected.”, Hazel simply answered and hugged him back. “But a bit painful.”

“I’m going to retreat now.”, Frank told her. She started to object but he just shook his head. “I’m not going to hurt you further just so I can have my fun. Maybe the next time, it’ll be easier and we’ll both be happy.” He kissed her nose and left her body. The sheathe was shining in a bright red now, like her thighs. _Oh dear._ Hazel followed his gaze.

“Oh. I did not expect it to be so much.”

“Maybe you should use some unicorn draught. Or ambrosia?”, he suggested but she shook her head. “No, I want to feel it like that. I don’t want to heal this magically and forget about this beautiful night. It’s a good thing and I don’t want to cover it.”

Frank lay down with her after having disposed the condom and handed her a wet wipe (he always carried them around with him – he had adopted that from his grandmother). “Do you remember the day we met Percy? When we tried to speak French to each other and failed?”

“Yeah?”

“You were always on my mind even then. You’re great, Hazel. I’m honored that you chose to be with me. _Je t’aime_ , Hazel Levesque.”

She cried again, this time from happiness. “ _Je t’aime_ , Frank Zhang.”

They fell asleep in each other’s arms, but woke up in the middle of the night. This time, there was nearly no pain or awkwardness and it felt nice for both of them – even though neither climaxed again. They decided that that would be their goal for any further tries, but not tonight, with all the soreness. Hazel mockingly complained that she would remember it for several days whenever she’d try to sit down, but her smile told Frank that he had not disappointed her like he’d feared before. Hopefully she would be telling a nicer story in the _baths_ than the other girls.


	9. Love and lust - Will and Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the characters and their background stories. They belong to Rick Riordan. I just want to write my ideas of the characters' development. I know, they are really young, especially Nico and Will, but having to cope with war and PTSD and such things makes you grow up faster. So, I thought the characters should sound more adult.

Will was spread on the ground and watched the carpet fill with dust. It didn’t really, but that’s what he imagined. There was no other reason to be so fascinated by the floor and he needed at least an excuse to himself. The black haired boy that looked so ridiculously hot in his clothes paced up and down beside him, probably waiting for the start of a conversation that Will had been avoiding ever since theyhad left the fancy restaurant. _Stupid posh place of a classy joint…_ He didn’t meet Nico’s eyes until the latter lost his patience.

“Alright, spit it out, Solace. You’ve been moping around since we came here. What’s the matter? I thought you liked the show? Was it the food? Are you disappointed that my father didn’t show up?”, his paces had become even faster.

Will turned his head towards him. “You really have no idea why?”

“Would I ask if I had? Come on, I don’t see a reason – apart from those I listed – for you to sulk around like a neglected kitten.” If he hadn’t been so annoyed that would’ve insulted him. Or amused, he was undecided. At the moment, everything was only worsening his mood.

“You’ve got to be kidding me! Seriously, Nico, that guy practically undressed you with his eyes and you didn’t even realize? Funny enough, you had to tell him that you’re ‘not a free agent’… _Gods,_ I was about to kick him in the…”, he stopped himself.

Nico watched the outburst with a sort of fond fascination. “You are….jealous?” Will groaned and nodded. “And would have wanted me to – what – present you to the world?”

Well, that sounded stupid. “When you put it like this I sound pretty immature.” – “Make an educated guess why.”

He went back to watching the carpet.  Maybe he did act pathetic enough to worry his _don’t-call-me-boyfriend_ or maybe the other boy was just uneasy being the rational part in their relationship for once, but suddenly, Nico’s weight was pressed upon his back, his arms encircling Will’s chest from _(Gods, that felt so nice)_ behind and he murmured into his ear. “Hey, _sole_ , there’s nothing you have to worry about. I’m sorry.” He licked the edge of his ear (his most sensitive spot) and the son of Apollo shuddered from pleasure. “I’m just not ready yet to be so…out-going, literally. And he really caught me by surprise – I, I didn’t expect that.” Nico sighed. “Don’t be mad, please. I promise, you’re stuck with me until you’ve had enough…” It sounded sad. Will turned his head to face the other. “Nico, I don’t think I could ever get enough of you. Why would you think that?”

“Evidence.”, was the muttered answer. Will managed to snap out of his mood and kissed him chastely. “Then I’ll have to do my best to prove you wrong on every single day. I’m not mad, ok? Just a pit…possessive. Of course, you have the right to not want to display so much public affection. It’s just…sometimes I’d like that. Sue me, I’m needy tonight. Maybe it’s that time of the month for me…”, he murmured and offered a smile.

Nico chuckled. “That would explain the sulkiness. You need chocolate? Or maybe a hot-water bottle?”

“Wait – you know what I referred to? I didn’t even think you’d catch the joke.”

“Please, I’ve had to be around Hazel for _some time_ when she tried to adjust to the modern world. Believe me, that girl can be scary once a month.” He nibbled on Will’s earlobe again. “So, you’re a bit needy for affection and care, huh?” The blonde just snuffled. “See what I can do to help you.” His fingers traced his sides up and down. Nico let one hand slip under Will’s shirt to touch his abdominals and slung the other arm tighter around his shoulders while biting alongside his neck.

The healer felt a tingling sensation in his stomach that kept wandering down. Nico’s hand turned Will’s chin around and pulled him into a deep and long kiss. This was new and felt absolutely fabulous. Will was aware that Nico was very capable of physical tenderness, but never before he had been so voluntarily affectionate or daring. Then the boy moved his hips, probably to snuggle closer or something, but he was lying on top of Will and the position was absolutely inviting for dubious thoughts. The healers moaned aloud and lifted his hips a bit from the floor to intensify the contact. He met hardness and the Italian inhaled astonished and pressed closer.

Something snapped inside his head and he turned around so Nico lay on him, face-to-face, and kissed him again, harder this time. Intense desire flooded him. Will let his hands explore as well as Nico’s did and both boys were panting into each other’s mouth soon.

“Why don’t we get more comfortable, shall we?”, the blonde asked out of breathe and the other boy nodded. They sat on the couch, Nico on Will’s lap and the blonde took his hand and started trailing kisses from the tip of his fingers to the crook of the elbows. The black head was covered in his chest, biting his collarbone open-mouthed in an attempt to keep quiet. Will put him down into a horizontal position and let his mouth wander from his belly button up his abdomen, lifting the shirt while doing that. Nico moaned and moved his hands above his head, likely to get comfortable. A minute later, his soft noises from before ended as he abruptly stopped Will, holding condoms and a bottle of lube in his hands.

“What are those?”

“Condoms and lube, if you ask me.”, Will offered grinning. The Italian rolled his eyes. “I know that, I just wondered why they’re hidden beneath my pillow. I don’t think Percy did that.”

The healer merely shrugged. “Must’ve been his mother, then. Nice of her, but that stuff won’t help us, anyway.”

The black haired raised an eyebrow and Will explained, ever the doctor. “That kind of lube is absorbed too quickly, meaning: It dries out. And these condoms are made for vaginal, not anal penetration. They could tear.” He reached into his bag and dug out another bottle and another package. “We need this and these.”, he said and placed both on the small table behind them. He went back to kissing Nico, whose eyes had followed his hands with a strange expression. They made out for a while, but the atmosphere had changed. When he went to further undress the younger boy, he hesitated. 

“Are you alright? Your pulse is really fast…” Will was uneasy. Nico tended to jump the gun if he was unsure; like he followed the ‘grit your teeth and get on with it’- attitude and that would be the guarantee for a terrible first time whatsoever. He told him that and got a scowl.

“Shut up, I’m just nervous. I thought it was ok to be?”

The healer sighed and sat back. “Of course, but you’re as tense as a rock. Nico, we don’t have to do anything simply because we could. It’s completely fine to wait, really. There’s no need to rush thing if you’re not…”

“That’d be stupid, we’ve done the research, we’re prepared,...”

At least, so much was true. They had talked about many things concerning their first penetrative sex ( _Will I ever be able to get out of the doctor’s mode?_ , Will wondered) and had done a thorough research on all the hygienic, physical and emotional aspects. He was a trained medic and much less impulsive than Nico (even though just as inexperienced) – in addition, he was absolutely familiar with the human body and therefore less concerned about anything sexual. Nico himself had proposed that he wanted to accept the passive role so he’d be able to concentrate just on his body; they considered he would be able to act more relaxed this way. Nevertheless, Will was aware that knowledge did only so much good…some issues could not be covered by theory. He shot a worried look at the raven-haired boy.

“Being prepared and being ready are two completely different things, _espero_.”, he softly said.

Nico pouted. Will tried to grasp for his hand, but he just shrugged him off and hung his dark head. “They say it’s risky everywhere. They say it hurts. It’s hard enough - .” He flinched at the unintended pun but Will remained silent “ – to try and forget about what people would’ve thought of it in the past and everything but this whole…’pain and injury’-thing.”

“Yeah, I know that’s a risk. But it’s the same for boys and girls. If she’s not ready and not properly prepared, she’ll get hurt and it will be painful as well…”

Nico gnawed on his lips. He looked so young and innocent like that. “Just that getting hurt at _that_ place…and the possible side effects.” He made a very vague gesture.

The blonde had to smile a bit. It was quite adorable how shy Nico still was at certain topics; or maybe that was just his own twisted perception after all those years as a medic. “You know that I would have to be the meanest, cruelest and rudest person ever to cause you hurt, excessive bleeding or let alone incontinence?”

“Do you really have to be so forthright?”

He crossed his arms. “Would you rather have me talk to you like to a child? We’ve been through that before; if you feel mature enough to do it, you should be mature enough to say it. Period.” Deadly glare. Chunter. Deadly glare. “How about this: We’ll try to enjoy the night with some things we’re a bit more familiar with and leave the rest to the future. There’ll be plenty of possibilities to go further, right? I’d rather go slow than do anything too fast.”

Nico threw his arms up in the air. “But that’s stupid. I trust you, I mean, I don’t want you to think I’m chickening out…”, the Italian blubbered but was interrupted. “Boy, this is not a test of courage. I don’t want you to feel dared into this. Don’t you think I’m feeling like _I’m_ going up the walls, too? I’m so nervous because I don’t want to ruin this or make a fool of myself or anything.” Will took his shoulders and forced him took look into his eyes. “We’ve. Got. Time. So, why don’t we head for the shower together and see where this’ll lead?” His suggestion came with a seductive undertone.

The son of Hades took his hand with a shy smile and they went to the bathroom, the tension from earlier gone now they had decided to wait a little longer. Nico seemed eager to get him out of his clothes (he practically ripped them off his body) and Will hoped that he was not trying to make anything up to him. On the other hand, he found himself absolutely needy as well and briefly wondered why they were both so wound up. _Maybe it’s just the nerves_.

As soon as both boys were naked, Nico’s lips and tongue traced lines all along his body and Will was left a whimpering mess. When they finally made it into the shower, Nico immediately went down on his knees. The black head was on his stomach and soft kisses mixed with probing licks in his navel (which caused severe shivering). Will felt the long fingers pressed into his back and crawl down his skin until they reached his butt and went up again. The healer made a loud noise and had to steady himself on the slide bar, because Nico took him in all the way and, at the same moment, scratched his fingernails all over his backside. He didn’t last long until muffled cries filled the air (he bit into his hand for silence).

Unfortunately, the water started getting colder soon after so they decided to just get clean and relocate Nico’s turn onto the sofa. As soon as they were settled, Will pulled on Nico’s towel and threw it anywhere. His lips wandered the olive body up and down and his hands held him close. They made out with new fever, even though Will had just released. Maybe it was the perks of being 15, but why was he still so wanton? The blonde lay on top of the other boy, brushing their centers against each other with determination but never going on to the end.

He wasn’t even sure how often they stopped midways to kiss, to hold each other tightly or just to lose their hands in each other’s hair while sharing their whispered desires. Nico made the softest noises, gentle and yet needy until he reached a point where both boys where facing each other in their embrace, shivering. “Will”, Nico moaned, “I’ve changed my mind.”

The blonde raised his head, rather puzzled. “What do you mean?”

“I don’t care about fast and slow and everything. I _want_ you. Please!” When the healer hesitated, he offered his arm. “Take my pulse – that’s not just nerves, right?” It was racing, just as fast but also much more pronounced than before, as if his body was trying to send the highest amount of blood possible through his veins. That was pure arousal and Will needed to remind himself how to breathe. He nodded and moved Nico’s shaking legs apart. This was it. They would do this.

He reached for the lube and kissed the black haired boy’s lean underbelly to distract him a bit before he started the prepping. The first finger was easy - Nico was relaxed and aroused. His tightness showed with the second one and Will had to tingle up and down his back with his finger tips until he was able to ease off enough to allow both fingers to enter. He reminded Nico to work with his breathing, so he could open up in a controlled way every time he exhaled. The healer added the lubrication on his hand and managed to pour a bit liquid directly into his lover.

With now two fingers inside, he was able to feel his way towards the prostate gland. The bump was small but when he touched it, the young Italian moaned out aloud, moving back onto him. Will decided to concentrate on it a bit longer (the more aroused Nico was the better) and started to massage while telling him how beautiful and hot he looked like that. Will tried to concentrate on Nico as much has he could; otherwise he would have to acknowledge his own ‘situation’ and would rush things.

The usually so quiet boy transformed into a quite vocal subject under his hands and much too soon he had to stop his actions or it would be over before they’d started. At finger three, Nico whimpered and Will asked if he was in pain.

“No. It was just stinging a bit.”, the son of Hades admitted.

“Tell me where.”

Nico’s face went blank and confused. Will had to admit, he wouldn’t have any idea himself if asked to describe whatever happened down there… “Imagine it as a clock, twelve is up towards your stomach and six is down to your back. Where does it sting?”

Nico considered. “Between three and five?” Will’s re-lubed fingers went there and gave a gentle massage until he was given the ok to add another one. He couldn’t tear his eyes of the beauty beneath him. Estimating the dimension they had reached now, they were probably more than good for the next step. He was able to move his fingers in and out without Nico complaining. In fact, from the constant moaning leaving his lips, he seemed to be really into this.

Will pulled out his fingers and the other boy turned around, a slight disappointment on his face. When he saw the blonde sit down and putting on the condom along with _a lot_ of lube (the sheets would be ruined after that), he hurriedly moved towards him. The blue eyes searched the brown ones.

“You really sure you wanna do this? If not, ...”

Nico’s finger pressed on the healer’s lips. “I can’t wait to feel you.”, he spoke in a low voice. Will tried to regain control on his accelerated breath and dragged the Italian on top of him, positioning himself between his rim. “Sit down on me.”, he sighed. “As soon as it hurts, stop. I’ll hold you. We’ll do this slow and steady, ok? No rush whatsoever and don’t feel forced to, well, ‘push through’ or something if you’re not comfortable anymore. Sorry about the pun.”

Nico kissed him and whispered “It’s fine.”

He started to go down. After not even an inch, Will stopped and steadied him. _Gods, this is so tight. It must hurt him._ “Are you ok?”

Nico exhaled and nodded. “Yeah. I’m just…adjusting? Don’t worry, I’m being careful with myself and you.”, he teased.

“I’m not worried the tiniest bit about me right now.”, Will mockingly scolded. “I’m great, thank you very much.” Both chuckled and continued their slow connection. There were many stops and open-mouthed kisses; sometimes they were breathing through each other’s lungs without even considering to carry on. Inch by inch, Will felt the pressure growing and his ability to keep the slow pace was put to the test in the most challenging way, but the hardest part ( _I really need to work on the mental puns!_ ) was yet to come.

When he was all the way in, both boys stopped, panting. Will embraced the black haired boy tightly so he would not move and Nico sent him a questioning look. “Your body is still reacting to the ‘foreign object’ within. It will take some time to accept and adjust. I would like to wait a bit so you won’t feel like using the bathroom while being with me. Is that alright?” Nico frowned a bit at the topic but nodded. Will was convinced his assumption was right, because the Italian had shifted uncomfortably before and his muscles still worked a bit too much around him.

His lover exhaled with a shaky breath. “Are you sure you can wait this long? Won’t you…” He blushed again and gestured down. “…lose it?”

Will laughed and winked. “I’m good. After all, I’ve got a 15 year old body full of hormones and a screaming hot boyfriend with a ripped body towering above me. I don’t think anything’s going to soften so easily.” His statement was a bit aspired since it took most of his self-control to keep up his restraint (and he was even more than grateful that they had had their way in the shower before – otherwise this probably wouldn’t be possible at all).

They shared a passionate kiss for a very long while, or so it seemed to Will. The healer did everything he could think of to make the young Italian relax as much as possible, but couldn’t stay completely still. Every smallest movement and the reaction Nico’s body gave caused his nerves to go haywire. Will nibbled Nico’s earlobes and neck, he trailed his tongue along his jaw line and his fingernails caressed his back.

Soon, Nico shuffled. “Please, Will, can you…move? Since I’m on top, I would usually say _I_ ’d move but my legs are kind of shaky.”

The blonde boy smiled and nodded, “With pleasure, _espero._ ”  In a whisper, he assured. “Don’t worry, I’ll do it with the slow pace.” The dark chocolate eyes looked inquiring so he explained: “I don’t think it would be a good idea to move fast when you’re still trying to get used to this.”

Nico gave him a soft kiss on the nose. “Thanks. This is still a bit weird, though. Really, really good – but weird.”

He started a very shallow thrusting and got in deeper bit by bit, never increasing the steady rate. Even that was enough to drive him close to insanity and Nico’s shy moans and melodic sighs did not help. Will could already feel a hot building in his stomach. It got worse when the other boy asked him to move faster, _please_. He refused, not wanting to push to the physical limit.

“Please, run your fingers through my hair again, then. Rough.”, Nico begged and Will obliged, fighting his climax. His reward was a desperate panting and a tongue filled kiss. _Gods, that is so hot!_ , he thought. _But I need to change the position - otherwise the stimulation won’t be enough and he’ll be left behind._ Will put his arms around his lover and pushed him on his back, legs willingly spread wide below him. To improve his angle, he put his hands under Nico’s hips and shifted them up a bit. He liked the new position because he was able to caress the span of his back with his fingers and nails to stimulate him as intensely as possible. The moaning grew louder and Nico again pleaded him to go faster.

Will kept up his painfully slow and deliberate movements, no matter how much the sweet boy beneath begged for more. However much he wanted to just thrust blindly and aim for release, tomorrow, he would regret his actions if Nico were unable to sit. He kept licking the salt from his collarbone gently while prodding the backside and stroking the front.

Suddenly, Nico’s back ached and his breaths came out jerkingly. His hands went above his head like he tried to ground himself on the arm of the sofa and his whole body trembled. The black eyes were wide shut and the moans leaving his open mouth were growing louder and louder until Will caught them with his lips. He held the young boy close, his left hand hugging Nico’s back while his hips and right hand stayed restless in their slow and fast pace until this adorable boy was entirely spent.

His own climax neared inexorably. The heat rushed through his whole body, gathering in his groin. He didn’t want to overburden Nico’s body so he pulled out, shed the condom and stroked himself until he finished with a whimpered cry on the Italian’s still panting chest, too. Nico pulled his face down in a short and sweet kiss, muttering soft Italian words onto his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so this is the small extract with only sex. I didn't expect it to be this long, actually...
> 
> I know that some of the chapters have connections to a plot that is not given here (you'd have to read 'The Missing Book' for that) - I hope you still like it. 
> 
> Thanks for reading ;-)


End file.
